


Tainted Love

by hunteriheroici



Category: Avengers (Comics), Bollywood Movies, Bollywood RPF, Kalank (2019), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bollywood, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Peggy Carter, Blacksmithing, Bollywood, Brothels, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Budding Love, Bull Riding, Cheating, Criticism Welcomed, Crushes, Dancing and Singing, Emotional Infidelity, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, England (Country), Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Heteronormativity, Hurt Steve Rogers, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, It is the 15th century, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Kites have a significance, London, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Lower Town, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Medieval London, Medieval Medicine, Mentions of Cancer, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Passion, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peasants, Peasants' Revolt, Plot Twists, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince!Steve, Princes & Princesses, Prostitution, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader loves singing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revolution, Romance, Royalty, Secret Crush, Singing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tale as Old as Time, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Ulterior Motives, United Kingdom, Wives, Womanizer Bucky, based on the bollywood movie Kalank, blacksmith!bucky, but not really, kinda Desi au, royal etiquette, steve is a good husband, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunteriheroici/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: Steve is the prince of England. Steve and Peggy are married, and Peggy finds out she has a year to live. Her last wish is for Steve to remarry and have the life they could’ve had. Steve tries to talk her out of it, but she’s adamant. They hold a royal ball, so Peggy can find someone for him. She catches your eye because of how lively you are. You radiate youth and beauty which is exactly what Steve needs. She finds out that you’re the cook’s daughter, and therefore a commoner. She provides your family with a large sum of money in exchange for you to marry Steve, who reluctantly agrees because he can’t say no to his dying wife. As you adjust to your new life, you meet a handsome blacksmith who shows you what it’s truly like to feel alive, but his motives are not pure. Will you fall in love with Bucky the blacksmith, or fulfill your duties to Steve and commit to your marriage?





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Bollywood movie Kalank. I just loved the idea of it and decided to develop it into a fic. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I didn't really edit it too much, so I apologize in advance for spelling errors. Happy Reading!
> 
> P.S. Y/N = Your Name

The sun hung low in the sky, indicating that it was almost time for dusk, its warmth enveloping you like a warm blanket. You look at the sky and see a flock of birds migrating to warmer places. You wish you could trade places with them, especially after the bomb that had just been dropped on you. You were asked to make a very important decision, but you just stood on your rooftop, not being able to comprehend how your life got here. 

You were a middle-class girl from the countryside whose father worked in the kitchens at the palace in London, England. You truly enjoyed the perks he got you and your siblings, one of them being able to attend royal events, especially costumed ones where everyone wore a mask. You had been attending them since childhood. Of course, you had to make all the clothes yourself, but it was worth it. You were at such a ball one day when you were approached by none other than Princess Margaret "Peggy" Rogers. She looked beautiful with her luxurious ball gown. It was an emerald green number that cut off the shoulder with a low décolletage, exposed arms, and a long skirt that seeped the ground as she walked towards you. She looked like poison ivy, you thought as she came closer. She observed your hand-made dress which paled in comparison to hers and then asked for your name. That's the only thing she wanted, and then she disappeared just as mysteriously as she had appeared.

Now you were wondering if her dressing like poison should've warned you how she would poison your life. She had come to your home and explained that she had a year to live. She went on to say that she couldn't give her husband children, but she wanted to at least do this one thing right. She asked for you to stay with Prince Steve Rogers in the castle with him until she passed away, and then you both would get married. The ball that you last attended had been for her to try to find a suitable match for him. You wondered why she didn't just choose another royal and spare your freedom. Probably because she couldn't control them with money, hearing the large sum she had offered your father. You told her you would think about it and came up to the roof to get some fresh air. You look down into the street and contemplated jumping off for a second. Your thoughts were interrupted when your father came up behind you.

“Y/N, the royal family has a hold on us. They can make our lives very difficult if you deny them this.” He says, approaching you. Great, you thought, as if you didn’t already have enough pressure.

“Please think about your decision very carefully. The money that Princess Peggy has offered us is substantial. It could take care of us for the rest of our lives.” He pleaded.

“My freedom is not for sale!” You argued, trying to make him see sense.

“I agree but think of your siblings. You are the oldest. Think of the life they could have. Things I only ever dreamed of giving you.” He continued.

The thought of your siblings melted you. They would have everything you didn’t, and more importantly, they would never have to make a decision like this for as long as they lived.

You climb down the stairs as fast as your legs could carry you, just in time stop Peggy as she was about to leave the house.

“I accept” Peggy turns around and smiles at you with sad eyes. “You won’t regret it.”

“On one condition,” you say. “Your husband must marry me.”

“I promise you that will happen. I don’t have much time any- “Peggy begins.

“Your promise won’t mean anything when you’re dead.” You interrupt. “I will only step foot in your house once I’m married. Otherwise, who knows what will happen to me when you die. I don’t know your husband. He might kick me out when you’re gone. Where will I go then? Who will accept me knowing where I’ve been? I want to be his wife, not his mistress.”

“Deal,” Peggy says extending her hand for you to shake.

With a thin-lipped smile, you take her hand. What have you gotten yourself into?

\-----

You met Steve for the first time at the altar. He wore an embellished tunic that carried gold lacework and rich embroidery. Around his shoulders was a red cloak that carried the coat of arms of the royal house in gold which stretched over his broad shoulders. You wore your mother’s white wedding dress because that was the tradition. He had golden-brown hair that was suppressed under the weight of his crown and ocean blue eyes that bore into yours as you made eye contact for the first time. He had handsome features and took good care of his body, which was surprising because most English royals were big-bellied. He gave you a small, sad smile that you returned. There was an understanding between both of you, knowing that neither of you wanted this. You read the standard vows and said your I dos. Arranged marriages were very common in royalty – you were sure that’s how Peggy and Steve had been acquainted, but you never imagined it for yourself, thinking that you would eventually fall in love with someone in your small town and settle down eventually. Now, none of that was on the table. In just a few days your life had completely changed, and you had no idea what you had just married into.  
After the reception, you realize you were exhausted, both emotionally and physically. You were ready to call it a night but then you remembered that you wouldn’t be sleeping in your own bed tonight, or ever again. You also realized that this was your wedding night and you shuddered at the thought of sleeping with an, albeit handsome, stranger. You also couldn’t even imagine what was going through Peggy’s mind, having to watch her husband marry and sleep with someone else. 

You entered the master bedroom in the castle where you and your husband would be sleeping. You couldn’t even dream up the beauty of this room. It was exquisite. The walls where painted magenta and there was a big glass window opposite the door you entered through, almost covering the whole wall. It had black curtains on the side. You immediately crossed to the other side and opened the window. The fresh air almost made you forget your current situation and the starry sky was a breathtaking sight. You could get used to this. On your right, there was a giant dresser with vanity lights on it, with drawers that could fit your entire belongings. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room that illuminated it and cast a yellowish hue on everything. There was a table in the middle of the room full of an assortment of snacks, none of which you had ever seen before, and a teapot. There were three chairs surrounding it. On your left, of course, was the bed. A king-size and it looked so comfy you wanted to fall asleep just looking at it. 

You were lost in thought looking out at the night sky that you barely heard the door open behind you.

“I love my wife very much.” a deep, commanding voice spoke.

You knew it was Steve, so you didn’t turn around.

“I don’t how Peggy convinced you for this marriage, but I only did this for her happiness.” Steve continued. “Don’t misunderstand me, you will get the dignity you deserve in this house. This relationship will have respect but not love. The lesser you expect from me, the lesser your hardship will be. I hope your heart is bigger than mine, and that with time, you’ll find it in you to forgive me.”

You can hear the sadness in his words as he turns around to leave. You’re glad you are facing the window and he couldn’t see the tears escape from your eyes. This is what your life had become. All the riches in the world wouldn’t be able to fill the hole of love and you knew that you had to bear it for your family. You move to sit on the stool on the dresser and begin to take off your jewelry and makeup and begin your nighttime routine. Hopefully, things will be better in the morning.


	2. The Lower Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens

Bucky Barnes woke up with a piercing headache. “I’m never drinking again.” He looked to his left to see another one of his conquests still in bed. Yesterday was his 25th birthday so obviously he had gone overboard with the partying and drinking, because he hadn’t had a proper night off in a long time, being a blacksmith in a time of war. He made an herbal antidote that his friend Clint had told him about and chugged it down. It barely helped, but he had to suck it up and get dressed for work. His welding shop was only a few blocks away, so he wouldn’t have to go far. He left a note for the girl in his bed and then made his way to his shop. On the street, he heard a bunch of women whispering about the prince marrying again. His ears perked up at the information. "Rich people" he muttered under his breath. When the gossiping women saw him walking past, they giggled. He knew he was handsome, and doing hard manual every day made sure that his body stayed fit too. 

“Good morning sunshine” Clint shouted on purpose as Bucky walked through the door.

“Shhhhh” Bucky covered his ears to tune it out. He shed his jacket leaving him only in a white wifebeater and black pants. 

“You had quite a party last night” Clint smirked.

“What can I say? Bastards have more fun” Bucky winked.

“Why didn’t you come to the meeting?” Clint asked cocking up one eyebrow.

“Revolutions aren’t really my thing” Bucky replied, shrugging.

“Says the guy who constantly hates on the one percent” Clint retorted.

“I just say what everyone’s thinking anyway, but I’d rather just keep my head down and work hard. Just keep me out of it” Bucky said as he began firing up the kiln.

“It won’t be easy, considering you’ve got the whole lower town wrapped around your finger” Clint replied, getting back to work on the weapons on hand

\-----

It’s been a week since you married Steve and you had refused to leave the master bedroom. Steve had left you alone as well, not seeing him once since that night when he told you that he could never love you. You barely even remember what he looked like. You would just stare out the window at the beautiful view day after day, willing your mind to escape or sometimes singing your pain away. One day you heard a beautiful voice singing faintly through the window. You asked your handmaiden, Wanda, where the voice was coming from. 

“from Madam Natasha’s brothel.” She had informed. “There used to be a time when she was the most famous courtesan in England, but she stopped dancing. Now she teaches singing.”

“Where is Madam Natasha’s brothel?” You asked curiously

“In the lower town. The most disreputable area of the city. Even saying the name ruins one’s reputation.” She said with a warning.

Another week went by with you still in your room when Peggy had thought enough was enough because she came in the room later that day to try to talk some sense into you.

“Y/N how long will you lock yourself in your room. You’re married now. You have some responsibilities in this house.” Peggy said, sitting down in the chair to your left. She grabbed the teapot from the table in front of you and began pouring it in an empty cup.

“Towards whom? Your husband? Who only loves you?” You sigh and turn towards her. “I only had one responsibility, towards my family, and I fulfilled that by getting married.”

“Start working at Steve’s newspaper,” Peggy replied, desperate for this to work. The Prince had a passion for journalism and had created a newspaper company. “Spend some time with him. Things will change.”

“You take such good care of everyone.” You retorted, bitterly.

“I’m not your enemy, Y/N,” Peggy said gently. “All I’m trying to do it make your life easy before I’m gone. You know my parents thought that educating a daughter was a waste. If I were educated, I wouldn’t let such a big opportunity to work in a newspaper go to waste.”

“I want to restart my vocal practice. I used to sing before marriage and it’s the only talent I have.” You reply, wanting to get back the one thing that made you feel good.  
“Of course,” Peggy replied with a smile, glad to get you to open up to her. “If you want I can arrange a tutor right away.”

“No!” You exclaimed. “I want to go to the lower town and learn from Madam Natasha.”

“You’ve learned about the city quite fast.” Peggy replied, shocked at your outburst. “but you don’t know the rules of this house. You can learn music, but you cannot go to the lower town.” 

“If you don’t let me go to the lower town, then I won’t work for the newspaper.” You replied, your answer ready.

“Then don’t!” Peggy stood up to intimidate you. “Cage yourself in your anger but remember this: You wrote your own destiny with your own will. This is your life now, Y/N. The sooner you realize that the easier the rest of it will be.”

“You don’t have any right over my life” you replied, on the verge of tears.

“Do you?” Peggy said and then walked out of the room.

You threw the cup you were holding, and it shattered on the ground. You put your face in your hands and let out the sobs you had been holding in.

\-----

Peggy felt awful when she left your room, so she decided to go try her luck and ask the King for permission even though she knew the answer. 

“Absolutely not!” the King bellowed shocked that such a question was even uttered from his daughter-in-law. Even if she wasn’t married to his son anymore, he always considered her a daughter he never had, but he couldn’t do what she was asking of him now.

“Your Majesty, I know Y/N. Once she makes up her mind, she doesn’t listen to anyone.” Peggy pleaded with him.

“She is the daughter-in-law of this house and like everyone else, she has to respect the rules of the house.” The King demanded.

“As per your wish we never even looked at that place.” Peggy took the King’s hands in hers. “But we can’t expect the same from Y/N. Before she takes any drastic step, we should allow her to go. It’s the only chance to bring Steve and Y/N together.”

The King looked at Peggy’s eyes and melted. He couldn’t say no to her, especially in the condition she was in. 

“Fine” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Peggy grinned and ran to tell you the good news.


	3. The Daily Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one.

“We need new ideas for sponsors people, come on!” Steve exclaimed, sitting at the head of the long table in the conference room of the Daily Times headquarters, with his employees lining the sides of the tables.

“Pubs want to invest in us” a man suggested.

“Not good enough. We need to think broader.” Steve replied. 

“Cosmetics” a faint feminine voice broke through from the back of the room.

Everyone turned towards it and you stood there with a hint of a smile on your face.

“It’ll open up the newspaper to new demographic and hopefully double the number of people that read our newspaper” you continued, more confidently now that all eyes were trained on you. “We can advertise scented soap, makeup, perfume.”

The room full of men started at you. 

“I’m sorry… the thought just came to me, so I blurted it out. I’m here to meet Prince Steve.” You said looking around the room.

“And you are?” one of the men closest to you asked.

“Y/N”, you replied, finally locking eyes with Steve. “His wife.”

The room full of men tensed as you and Steve locked eyes. He looked dapper in his formal clothes and visibly looked like the most powerful man in the room. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and got up from his chair grabbing the books he had in front of him in a clear attempt to leave the conference room. Because he's the prince, everyone followed suit and started piling out of the room to their respective departments in the office. Steve turned to the man beside him, one of the staff members, you guessed, and asked him to show you to your desk. He then walked past you without sparing you another glance and went into his office. 

Your eyes followed him to his office and you only looked away when he disappeared behind the door. The man Steve was talking to walked up to you. “Hello, I’m Tony.” He introduced himself politely and then gestured for you to follow him.

You walked through the bustling room full of the sounds of typewriters and printing presses. It was a lively place, and you could understand why Steve liked it so much. Tony showed you around to all the departments and then took you to your desk. He had been really nice, and you knew you would become fast friends with him.

\-----

Wanda sat next to you on your ride the lower town. You were relieved to finally get away from the palace and its people. As you made your way through the entrance of the lower town, all sorts of sights and smells began to fill your senses. You looked around at all the beauty, colors and all sorts of people mingling and dancing. You were taken aback by it all, not understanding why anyone would forbid you from entering this place.

“Is it always like this?” you asked Wanda.

“I think it’s a festival” she replied.

You looked around in awe as you walked through the marketplace full of anything and everything you could dream of. You picked up an apple and bit into it. It tasted divine. You don’t remember the last time you had eaten something this rich. 

Some commotion to your left pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked over and saw some sort of wrestling match happening in the middle of the market place. Bets were being placed at a stand nearby. You laughed because it reminded you of your town and how much you used to enjoy watching these and placing bets. You kept walking through the town noticing again how lively it was compared to the quiet of the palace. You grinned when you saw the brothel in the near distance. That must be Madam Natasha’s place. The entrance was a couple of stairs that led up to a tall door that was already open, and you could hear a melodic song being sung by the sweetest voice to ever enter your ears. You couldn’t wait to learn from her. She was teaching a class now, you noticed when you saw a bunch of girls on the floor surrounding her, listening and watching her intently. She was swaying to the beat he was singing to, looking divine in a long maroon gown that swept the floor, her red hair shifting with her movements. She looked lost in the beat and she clearly had a lot of passion inside her that came out when she graced the world with her heavenly voice. As you approached the circle, you decided to be confident and joined her song. She was surprised but didn’t seem to mind, so you continued belting out the best vocals you could muster. When you finished you looked at Madam Natasha expectantly.

“Your voice is good, but it’s missing a little sugar.” She slurred out as she walked towards you. “And to bring sugar into a dish, you’ve gotta live a sweet life”

The girls surrounding her laughed.

“And if the sugar is too much? It becomes inedible.” You replied, already making a rapport. “I’ve come to take singing lessons from you. I will accept whatever price.”

“My talent is priceless.” She replied. “Are you married?”

You nod, watching her curiously. What does that have to do with anything? 

“My experience is that once that fire has been taken, the inner passion disappears.” She says beginning to turn away from you.

“I have come to reignite the passion.” Your reply makes her look back at you. “Please don’t send me back hopeless.”

Wanda breaks your conversation reminding you that it’s almost dark. Madam Natasha immediately recognizes the royal seal on the handmaiden’s uniform. 

“You work at the palace?” She asks her.

“Yes,” Wanda replies.

“Does the King know you came to visit me?” Madam asks curiously.

“Yes,” you answer.

“Come back tomorrow. I’ll hear your voice again.” Natasha gives you another once-over. “And if I like it again, then I’ll definitely teach you. For now, I’m tired of this conversation. Goodbye.”

A big grin appears on your face. “Thank you so much, Madam”

You exit the brothel with Wanda at your side and see a man standing at the bottom of the staircase. He’s sporting a light scruff, a blue shirt that brings out his eyes, and black pants. He’s quite handsome and has the build of a laborer. His soulful eyes give you a once-over and liking what he sees, he steps forward.


	4. The First Meeting

Bucky Barnes loved festival time. It was his favorite time of the year. He loved betting on the fights and seeing the plays. Seeing the kids running around in costumes, all of it. He dragged Clint to look at a magician performing in the street corner when he heard a voice coming from Natasha’s brothel. He had heard many of her girls singing but this one was different. This one stood out because of its passion and confidence. It was unlike any other voice he had ever heard. Without a second thought, he began to follow it all the way through to its source. He was almost at the steps of the brothel when he heard it stop. He so desperately wanted to see the girl behind it, because even if she was half as beautiful as her voice, he knew that he would be in love, and when an unknown girl stepped out he knew it was you. There was no doubt that you were a royal. Your clothes stuck out like a sore thumb of high status, something he usually loathed. You looked past him, as your handmaiden helped you with your cloak, which effectively hid your garments and therefore your status. You had the right clothes, but your actions didn't indicate your status, the usually lifted chin, and judgemental looks were nowhere to be seen. This intrigued him even more, wanting to investigate.

You stopped at the top of the stairs when you saw him and locked eyes, but then kept walking, thinking he’s here to meet someone else. Just as you were about to walk past, he spoke.

“I’ve heard everyone in this town sing” You stopped, ears perking up, as he turns his head towards you. “Your voice has love in it more than pain. How?”

You kept walking, but he grabbed your hand and pulled you back towards him. Your faces were mere inches away. “The further you go, the closer you’ll get to me.” He said, looking deep into your eyes as if he could see your soul. “You can’t hide the burning passion in your eyes.”

He kept looking into you but let go of your hand. You didn’t move from your spot, still looking up at him. Time seemed to stand still, each of you taking in each other’s features. His rugged lifestyle couldn’t hide his beauty for it seemed as if he had walked right out of a painting. This flirtatious man was exactly the kind of guy you went for in your previous life, you would’ve definitely developed a crush, but he wouldn’t have noticed a plain girl like you. Your handmaiden cleared her throat and reality pulled you out of the moment and away from him. You followed your handmaiden through the street towards the cart that would take you back to the palace.

“The name’s Bucky” he called out. You look back at him, seeing the life you could’ve had one more time before turning your attention back to the path in front of you.  
Bucky rubbed his neck, watching you walk away, knowing full well he was in trouble, but he didn’t know just how much.

\-----

The next day you went back to Madam Natasha’s ready to blow her away. You had been practicing so much. You sang and then waited for her response. 

“It feels like ages since I’ve heard such a voice,” Madam said with a smile. “full of pain and solace.”

“I’m grateful you reconsidered your decision.” You bowed.

“That was merely a compliment.” She added. “Gratitude should be for criticism because it gives you the real teachings of life.”

She is so wise, you thought. You’ll probably learn more from her words than her talent. When the lesson ended, you walked out onto the street towards the cart. You looked around hoping to catch glimpse of a certain someone. 

Sure enough, Bucky was sitting in a café not far from the brothel, probably thinking the same thing you were. You met each other’s eyes and he smiled. Then Wanda came into view and guided you to the cart and that’s all you saw of each other that day.

\-----

Steve was going over some articles in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He called out for whoever it was to come in. The last thing he expected was for it to be you. He put the article down and immediately turned his attention towards you.

“I wanted to talk to you at work, but I didn’t get the chance,” you said hesitantly, not knowing if it was acceptable to randomly go to someone’s room.

“About what?” Steve asked gesturing for you to sit on the bed.

You took his invitation, but kept your distance, choosing to sit at the very edge. 

“I don’t want to just be a presence at the company. I want to work.” You answered. “I want to write an article.”

“On what topic?” Steve asked, intrigued.

“On the lower town. When I look at the people from that area, it feels like there are stories hidden in every house.” You reply with a passion in your voice.

“If you find a story worth reading, then we’ll publish it,” Steve said, matter-of-factly.

Steve looked at you for a while and when you didn’t say anything, he returned to the article in his hand.

You paused for a while, carefully choosing your words and then said. “I know we are both trapped in this relationship, and I take equal blame for it, but I just want to let you know that I don’t have any expectations from you or this relationship. This is not a marriage, it’s an arrangement. And you can free yourself from it whenever you want.”

“I have never spoken about breaking this marriage,” Steve replies calmly. “But I’m glad to know your opinion. Thank you.”

You give him a nod and then retreat towards your bedroom.


	5. The Article

The next day, you rode into the lower town on a brand-new mission: to learn as much as you can about its lively streets. You walk up to the shop you had been given the address of. You see a man sitting on the ground working on something.

“Excuse me, where can I find Mr. Clint Barton?” you ask him.

He turns around and gives a call “Bucky! Where’s Clint? She came to meet Clint”

You realize that the place you came to, was blacksmith’s workshop, and in it you see a sweat-soaked Bucky hammering away at a sword. To top it all off, he’s shirtless. You gulp, trying to keep from blushing, as his eyes meet yours. He stops hammering and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. 

“He’ll show you,” the man says pointing to Bucky and you walk into the steaming workshop full of blacksmiths doing various things that you didn’t understand.  
Bucky wipes his hands with a cloth and moves towards you.

“Just one encounter made you come back?” He asks while you try to keep your eyes off his glistening chest and abs curved by the gods themselves. “Come in. I’ll fulfill your desire today. But you won’t be able to satisfy me. I’ll end up wasting my time.”

You look up at him. “I’m married.”

“So?” He replies without hesitation. “I wasn’t going to marry you.”

You scoff. “I am here to meet Clint Barton.”

“Why?” He circles around you.

“Why should I tell you?” You say.

“Then why should I tell you where Clint is?” He says circling back around to face you.

“I want to write an article about the lower town and its people.” You reply annoyingly.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed.” He says staring you down.

“Do you look at all women the same way?” You retort.

“If you want you can change that” He smirks.

“I have no such desire.” You reply.

“Why would you when you’re imprisoned in your marriage?” He says, stepping closer. “But if you really want, I can fulfill all your deepest desires.”

“You’re so ill-mannered.” You say, not moving from your spot.

“Thank you.” He says with a smirk.

“Clint?” you ask, hoping to stop this conversation before it gets any more heated.

He steps away and points towards a door.

“Thank you,” You say coldly as you walk towards it.

You knock on the office and hear a voice calling you inside.

You leave the door open and begin your pitch. “Hello Mr. Clint Barton, I’m from the Daily Times. I want to write an article about the lower town and its- “

“Let me stop you right there miss.” Clint interrupts standing up. “The people of the lower town are suffering, and we mean to stand up and take down the royal family. Now tell me, do you still want to write the article?”

You blinked at him, at a loss for words, knowing full well this would never be approved. You turned around to leave and caught a glimpse of Bucky who was still shirtless and now leaning against the wall beside the office, clearly not missing a single word. 

You walked out of the shop, hopeless. This was your chance to prove yourself to the royal family, and you blew it. You had no idea what you were going to do now. You felt familiar footsteps behind and you turn around confirming your suspicions. 

“What do you want?” You ask. “Actually, don’t answer that.”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow at you, now wearing a shirt.

You continue walking, trying to put as much distance as you can between you and this dangerously good-looking man.

“I just wanted to ask you,” he says coming up beside you. “Did you get what you came for? Because I know Clint and he can sometimes act like he has a stick up his ass”

You chuckle at the comment, realizing that this is the first time you’ve laughed in weeks. 

“He’s busy all day planning a revolution, but I don’t care about any of that. As long as our locality is ours, it’s all good.” he continues, proud that he brought a smile to your face.

“Well, thank god you at least respect your town.” You reply with an edge.

“I know it’s hard to believe me sometimes.” He says, his expression suddenly serious.

“And why are you so attached to this place?” You probe, curiously. “Because of all the beautiful girls that live here?”

“Beautiful, and easy too.” he leans in with a smirk. Then, he begins to get serious, “Destiny threw me here. Life was about to crush me when this town saved me. It’s all I’ve ever known. If it wasn’t for these alleys, I’d be a nobody.”

You suddenly stop and look up at him. He turns to you and says, “No one knows the lower town better than me. So…” He then gives you an expectant look.

“Y/N,” you say with a smile and then continue to walk forward.

“Y/N” He repeated. Your name had never sounded so sweet before.

He falls into step with you. “Did you come here to find a story or to hide yours?”

“To find one.” You reply, amusingly.

“Are you happy in your marriage?” He asks, curiously. You glare at him. “You said you’re married, but you didn’t say you’re happy.”

“Do you have any limit?” you retort, giving him a dirty look.

“Limits are for borders, not for thoughts.” He countered. “And if you have a question, it’s better to ask. Half the world’s gone mad cooking up stories. So, away from political issues, this place has some amazing things, if you want to see them-”

“Yes, I’d like that” you cut him off, displaying your eagerness.

“Do you have the courage to step into my world?” He takes a step forward and looks down at you daringly.

“I’ve got nothing to lose.” You reply with a smirk. “And besides, I’m sure your world is better than you.”

You step towards your cart, you didn’t even realize you had reached it. 

“All right,” He says with a grin. “Then let’s meet next Friday.”

“And don’t worry” He adds, leaning in dangerously close. “Without consent or a good price, I don’t touch women.”

You climb up the cart without another word, thankful to break away from his heat filled gaze.

He watches you roll away, and you give him one more glance back before continuing the journey.


	6. Budding Romance

You had been looking forward to Friday all week and it was finally here. You took out the address Bucky had given you and showed it to your cart driver. The whole ride you worried about the meeting and location, wondering what it could be, and it was driving you crazy, not knowing. The cart pulled into… a stadium! You hopped off the cart and went to find a seat among the crowd, keeping an eye out for the familiar face that invited you here. You saw Clint Barton and some of his friends, but Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

Cheers erupted all around and you looked inside the pit to see what the commotion was about, and to your horror, saw a shirtless Bucky standing in the middle waving to the crowd. Your mouth flew open when you saw a raging bull come out from the side and charging towards Bucky. He dodged it narrowly and ran in a different direction with the bull following close. Then he began to run in circles probably hoping for the bull would get dizzy. You tapped the man beside you.

“What are the rules?” You ask with worry in your voice.

“He has to ride the bull for 10 seconds” he replied.

You hear the crowd gasp and look down to see one the bull’s horns pierced into Bucky’s chest. You cover your mouth in shock. He brought you here to watch him die. Because there’s no way he’s surviving now.

As if hearing your thoughts, Bucky got up off the ground and ran towards the bull with all the strength he could muster, and the bull was running back at him. He grabbed its horns and used the force of the bull’s run to propel himself in the air and land on it’s back. Ten seconds later, a siren sounded alerting the end of the round. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and looked around for the exit out of the stands.

You went around the back to where you hoped to find Bucky, and sure enough, he was hunched over a faucet, drinking the water. He straightened his back when he saw you running towards him, your face red with rage. 

“Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind!?” You slapped his chest with each word, careful not to hit the injury.

“Ow!” He said taking a step back, but you doubt he felt anything. “You’ve gotten intimate quite fast”

“Why did you call me here?” You asked, frustrated.

“You were looking for a story, I showed you one.” He replied, taking a step towards you. “Scared? Why?”

You took a step back. “You could’ve died”

“Death is my right, and a lowlife like me doesn’t have a purpose or anything to lose unlike you” He leaned forward. You could feel his breath tickling your face. “That’s why I’m not scared of death”

“The day you fall in love is the day you’ll find a purpose,” You say. “And you’ll start fearing death too”

“Unfortunately, this wish of yours may never come true” He smirks, tilting his head. “I love this game too much”

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” you say with annoyance. Then you turn around and walk away.

“There is no one like me!” He calls out and you look back once more to glare him and then continue towards your cart.

Bucky watches you walk away again, already wondering when you will meet again. Clint brings him out of his thoughts when he comes up behind Bucky and hands him a pouch of gold coins.

“She’s that journalist girl, right?” Clint asks, looking in the direction you went. “At least let her go.”

“I will eventually” Bucky replies, counting the coins.

“She’s a good girl,” Clint says.

“More than necessary. That’s why I don’t have any bad thoughts about her.” Bucky jokes. 

“I heard she’s married to the Prince. Do you know what you’re doing?” Clint tries to warn, but knowing Bucky, he won’t back down that easy.

Bucky looks at him and nods, and they start to walk back towards the workshop.

\-----

Over the next few weeks, you and Bucky got closer to each other. Bucky was a riddle to the rest of the world, and you were getting tangled up while trying to solve him. He came into your life like a hurricane, and you washed away into him. He showed you all the ins and outs of the town and brought your attention to all the problems that needed addressing, although he flirted with you the entire time, and you still never indulged him. He took you to museums, theatres and all the different types of workshops. He showed you things you’d only ever read about, and Bucky had never attended school, but he was the most intelligent person you’d ever met. Your article was really coming together. As you got closer to him, you drifted away from the members of the royal family. You and Steve still made appearances in public, giving the impression that you were a happy couple, even though it was the opposite in real life. You tried your best to hide the fact that Bucky was having an effect on you, but you couldn’t help it, he made you feel alive again, even though you’d mentally died the day you were forcefully wed. He reminded you of your old life, maybe that’s why you kept going back to him, or perhaps a promise of something more for your future. You didn’t think you could ever feel this way again. Madam Natasha was the first to notice.

“Something’s changed.” She had pointed out. 

“No” you replied, trying not to sound suspicious.

“Not in your voice. In your heart” She elaborated.

She found out about the two of you when she saw you greet Bucky when you left the brothel that day. To the untrained eye, it didn’t look like much, but Madam Natasha instantly knew it was more than what meets the eye.

You finally finished your article and handed it in. Steve came to your desk the next day and you stood up to greet him.

“This isn’t worth publishing,” He said to you matter-of-factly and dropped the article on your desk. You looked at it, disappointed in yourself for not writing something worthy of the Daily Times.


	7. Revelations

Steve knocked on his father’s bedroom door and entered.

“You called?” He asked.

“I want to talk to you about Y/N,” said the King and motioned for his son to enter. “How long are you going to run away from the truth, son”

“Until the truth is alive,” Steve replied confidently. “I learned that from you.”

“If you want to learn something, then learn to face your problems like a man.” The King said firmly. “Don’t hold others responsible for your life.”

“That’s the problem, father,” Steve said squinting at the man before him. “I don’t want to learn anything from a man like you”

“It was a mistake.” Said the King putting his face in his hands. “that I still haven’t been able to correct.”

“Mistakes made consciously are not mistakes, it’s betrayal” Steve spat, furiously pacing the room. “And to this day, you haven’t made the effort to admit it”

“Steve” the King makes Steve stop his steps as he’s about to walk out of the room. “I was married forcefully too, that’s why I searched for love outside of this house. I just hope the same thing doesn’t happen to Y/N. Please try to commit to this relationship.”

“Not everyone has your intelligence, father,” Steve replied sarcastically. “At least I respect her. You never respected mother. Her entire life passed thinking there was something wrong with her. She was even ready to accept your bastard son. I don’t know where she drew her courage from. If you agreed, then you could’ve saved our house from falling apart, but your ego was even bigger than your mistakes. It’s not that boy’s fault, but now if I meet him, then I’m going to hate you even more. You destroyed our family, but the reason is him, so it would be better if you could keep the relationship advice to yourself, thank you”

\-----

On the other side of the city, Bucky had just come back home from the workshop, exhausted. A knock came to the door and he went to open it. To his surprise, Madam Natasha was standing there with a stern look on her face. 

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong address,” He said, confused at the guest that appeared before him.

“Spare Y/N, Bucky,” Natasha warned.

“Why do you care about her all of a sudden?” He asked, curiously.

“Y/N is not at fault in all this” pleaded Natasha.

“I was not at fault either” Bucky replied firmly.

“You’re using Clint to provoke the lower townspeople against royalty, organizing protests, but I didn’t say anything to you about that,” Natasha said, knowing full well, he knows the level of influence and wealth she has. “But Y/N? Why is she being punished for the sins of others?”

“Not others,” Bucky added. “She’s being punished for your sins, mother. You fell in love with a married man, had a child, and abandoned him on the streets because it was inconvenient for you.” 

“It’s not that simple” Natasha sighed, taking a step back. “I was seventeen years old and I fell deeply in love, and I’m still not able to break away from his hold. My love made me selfish. I kept the child, so I could grow closer to him, but he drifted farther away. I thought he was running away from the shame of the child, and if I leave you, he’ll come back. Then I understood, that he wasn’t running from you, he was running from me. I went to find you and get you back but- “

“Discarded things often decay, mother. Our relationship has also decayed. I have no reason to come back to you besides your funeral.” Bucky glared accusingly, tears on the brink of falling. “The King gave his legitimate son my share of wealth and status, so I’m going to take his daughter-in-law in return, and I’ve got nothing to lose. Low lives don’t have a moral compass, no one needs us. That’s what I’ve been subjected to hearing growing up, but I’ve had enough. I will use the girl that they brought to build a family, to wreck their lovely home."

“Then what?” Natasha grabbed her son’s collar. “By doing all this will you get back your home, your respect, your rights, your childhood back? Remove the hatred from your eyes, then you’ll be able to see that girl’s love. The desire for revenge has made you blind. In the angst to destroy your father’s home, can’t you see you’re destroying yourself?!”

“I accept it” Bucky retorted. “I’ll destroy everything. They won’t know what hit ‘em. The same man who refused my existence will come begging for my forgiveness, and then I’ll set his hopes on so much fire, that even hell’s fires will pale in comparison. He will pay for his sins, and if by doing that I seal my fate in hell, then I accept it, mother.”


	8. Kites

Everyone in the lower town knew of Bucky, but no one knew who he really was. Bucky watched Clint give his speech to the people gathered in the town square. He loved his people, but his need for vengeance overtook his admiration.

“The fight isn’t for justice, it’s for rights, and now our people are ready to take back their long-forgotten rights!” Clint finished, and cheers erupted all around.

Bucky saw a familiar face in the crowd and approached. 

“Shall we?” he asked, extending his elbow.

“We shall,” You said taking his arm. 

He took you to a beautiful street full of kite flyers, and you both stood on a balcony and watched them.

Bucky looked at you hesitantly before speaking. “Is Peggy Rogers about to die?”

“Yes, she will pass away shortly,” You say with a frown. “from Cancer.”

“What will happen to you after she’s dead?” Bucky probes. “Will you sit on her throne? Will your husband respect you as a first wife? Will your marriage flourish?”

Before you could reply, both of your attention gets directed to a commotion on the roof across from you – a group of men rejoicing as they cut down some kites.

“I used to love flying kites.” You look at the group amusingly.

“what happened?” Bucky looks at you.

“A flying kite used to fill me up with so much hope” You look up at the kites dancing in the sky. “Now I only see the fallen ones.”

“The people here love their kites.” Bucky replies, “but they enjoy cutting down others’ more than flying their own”

“You find the fault in everything,” You say observantly.

“Yeah.” Bucky looks at you seriously, his face dark. “You would understand if you had lived the life I have. You would know why my eyes are filled with darkness”

“Difficulties are part of everyone’s lives but being bitter will poison our lives and decay it” You replied, cupping his face with one of your hands. “When someone else’s failure feels like our victory, then we are the greatest failures in the world.”

There’s a slight pause as Bucky leans into your hand. Why did you have to make it so hard to hate you, he wondered.

“Have you ever fallen in love?” You ask with a hint of a smile.

“I’ve been in the field of love, but I’ve never been tripped up by it yet” Bucky replies confidently.

You lean forward and brush your noses together. Your perfume consumes his senses, and he is completely intoxicated by your presence, his ulterior motive completely forgotten. His mind knew that he would have to break your heart, but his heart seemed to pull towards you. He could lean in, join your lips together and execute his plan. You were staring at his lips expectantly, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. After what feels like an eternity, Bucky breaks the silence.

“We should go… or else the night will engulf us.” He steps towards the balcony door leaving you flustered.

\-----

“You were right” you finally admit to Madam Natasha. “Something has changed in me. Because of Bucky, I feel like I-”

“You are married!” Madam Natasha reminds you.

“It’s not marriage it’s a contract,” you reply.

“Thinking about it is a mistake but acting on it is a sin.” Madam Natasha tries to reason with you.

“No one knows except you,” You say, hoping she keeps this to herself. “I thought you would understand.”

Madam Natasha nods her head. “Just because I run a brothel, doesn’t mean you can ask for my permission to commit infidelity.”

“Forgive me, I wasn’t trying to insult you,” you say with a frown.

“Your husband is a good man.” She reassures, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Is that reasoning enough to spend a lifetime together?” you ask curiously.

\-----

Y/N wasn’t the only one suffering from within. Bucky couldn’t sleep around anymore. He would see the faces of girls he’d meet and wish they were you. He hadn’t had sex in weeks because of it and he was all tensed up now. This wasn’t part of the plan; his heart was betraying him. Why couldn’t you be easier to hate? When he saw you walking towards his shop the next day, he was in a sour mood because of his current state. You were with a man, Bucky recognized him as Thor Odinson, a local he had approached before for business, and had turned him down because he was a bastard. Bucky gave you both a stern look.

“He wants to do business with you,” you said approaching Bucky.

“and what have you given him in return?” he asked firmly. “since you’re from the royal family, he listened to you. I don’t accept charity.”

“I’m helping you, not giving charity.” You argued and then turned around to leave.

“Did I ask for your help?” He turned you around to face him, grabbing your wrist. “I’m fine the way I am”

“Why do you find faults in everything?” you asked calmly.

“I’m scared of goodness.” He admits, letting go of your hand. “It often wants something in return.”

“I took a stand for you.” You explained. “I told Mr. Odinson that the lower town in your home, and I don’t want anything in return.” You walk away, hoping he believed you.

\-----

One day, you walk around exploring the palace, realizing that you’ve never actually seen it all. A narrow door catches the corner of your eye and you walk towards it and open it to reveal an enormous library! You are overtaken by the beauty of all the books stacked neatly on shelves lining the walls, that you almost miss the occupied desk in the middle by none other than Prince Steve Rogers himself. He didn’t seem to notice your presence, so you continue to look around, trying to find a book you like. After several minutes, you see one on a shelf just out of reach. You stretch as big as you can but it’s no use. Just as you’re about to look for a ladder, a hand reaches up and grabs it for you.

“Thanks,” You say and look up to see Steve. 

“You like to read?” He asks curiously as he hands you the book.

“Very much so” you reply. “Do you?”

He nods his head, looking down at you. “Very much so”

“Did you finish the museum article?” You ask, trying to make conversation.

“No, not yet, something doesn’t feel right about it,” Steve says going on about the article.

You both didn’t notice Peggy standing at the doorway, watching you have a real conversation for the first time. Her heart swelled up and broke at the same time. She didn’t know how that was possible, but for now, she was glad that you were getting along.


	9. Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter because a lot happens. Brace yourself.

You hadn’t seen Bucky for a couple of weeks, so he was definitely avoiding you. He knew the lower town better than you did, so he knew exactly where to be to not cross paths with you. One day, you decided enough was enough, so you went to his workshop and waited for him. He walked in with his arms around Clint but stopped in his tracks when he saw you. He slowed his gait as he approached.

“Why are you avoiding me?” You asked, curiously.

“I was so caught up in showing you the town, I forgot that I have a life” He replied firmly.

“I’m leaving England.” You looked down at your feet, not able to meet his eyes. “The Royals are in danger because the riots of the people are getting rowdier every day. Life is so weird. At first, I didn’t want to come here, and now I don’t want to leave.”

“I’m certain that wherever your husband takes you, you’ll find happiness,” Bucky says moving piles of metal from a nearby table.

“I don’t love him.” You say, and it makes him stop and look at you. “Nor does he love me. How long will I live this lie?”

“Some relationships are like debts” He steps towards you. “you have to repay them instead of redeeming them.”

“No one is profiting from what you’re trying to do.” you take a step towards him.

“Sometimes, stopping a loss is better than a profit.” He replies, leaning forward.

“Emotions shouldn’t be a slave to customs” you cup his face with your hands, searching his eyes. “Do you know what the biggest sin in the world is? To suppress your feelings”  
“I don’t have any feelings for you, Y/N,” Bucky says stepping away from your grip.

“Why don’t I believe you?” you ask calmly.

“because you want to love more than believe” He retorts, not meeting your eyes, hating himself for saying it. “You will be destroyed. I cannot give you anything but pain.”

“I accept it,” You say nodding your head.

“You don’t know me, or my life.” Bucky accuses. “Or the reason I was trying to get close to you. That reason isn’t love.”

“You can find a million reasons to avoid love in the marketplace of fear.” You step forward, daringly. “But you only need one reason to love, in your heart. I’ve found mine. The rest is up to you.”

You turn around to leave, glad that Bucky can’t see the tears rolling down your cheeks.

\-----

Peggy had gotten severely worse over the last couple of months. She was nearing the end of her life. Steve took time off work to spend as much time as he could with his wife. One night, Steve lay in the bed with Peggy in his arms. 

“You should prepare to leave London soon,” Peggy says to him hoarsely.

“I will not be going anywhere without you” Steve kisses her forehead.

“I’m leaving without you” Peggy looks up at her husband.

“The doctor said you can still get better,” He says giving himself false hope.

“Looking into your lover’s eyes and passing away is blessed upon a very rare number of fortunate people,” Peggy says, her eyes filling with tears. Steve wipes them away.

“They’re tears of peace,” Peggy says holding his hand. “Let them fall”

“You’re taking all my peace along with you,” Steve says, also tearing up. “What am I supposed to do with my life now?”

“In the past couple of days, I’ve been feeling jealous of Y/N.” Peggy sighs. “A good kind of jealousy. She’s about to get my share of happiness.”

Steve grabs Peggy’s face and makes her look at him. “No one can ever take your place.”

“I want to give her my place,” Peggy says. “Promise me that you’ll fulfill all our dreams with her. You will educate your daughters, you will be a friend to your sons, you will forgive your father.” 

“Don’t leave me, Peggy.” Steve sobs. “Please stay”

They grasp each other tight and spend their last night together tangled in each other’s arms. 

\-----

Peggy’s funeral was a solemn affair. Steve was a mess, it was hard for him to make a eulogy, so the King did it. You cried too, not knowing what your future was going to entail scared you. Her absence affected the palace for months. The King postponed the leave from London due to the recent trauma the royal family suffered. Steve starting drinking and staying out more. He was a public figure, but the common people of pubs never recognized him, and he had the freedom to be by himself if he wanted. One night he sat on the grass outside the pub nursing a beer bottle looking up at the starry sky. He held the necklace he had gifted Peggy on their wedding day, thinking about the life he could’ve had with her if she wasn’t taken from him so quickly. He took another sip of his beer and wiped his tears with his left hand. He heard cheers erupting from the pub, probably celebrating Christmas Eve. 

“Grieving in the time of celebration?” a voice called out from his right. He spun around and saw a rugged man sitting a few spaces beside him, also holding a beer. He didn’t recognize him.

“What makes you think I’m grieving?” Steve replied.

“People drink together when they’re celebrating. They drink alone only in grief.” The man pointed out. He had the wisdom of someone who didn’t belong in the lower town, but the looks of someone who had been a laborer their whole life. 

“I just wanted to steal a few moments from my life and spend it alone.” Steve sighed. “I’m tired of the pitiful eyes of people.”

“Me too,” the man said, with a deep-rooted sadness shining through his drunken state.

“So, what’s the reason for your grief”? Steve probed. When he didn’t hear a reply, he continued. “It’s easier to reveal your secrets to strangers. Your heart feels lighter and your reputation remains intact.”

“I’ve fallen in love” The man replied after a few seconds. “with a married woman.”

“And her?” Steve asks. “Does she love you?”

“More than I do,” he says.

“Then what’s the problem?” Steve wonders.

“I wish you were her husband. Then the matter would be resolved here.” The man jokes.

They both laugh, glad to have found company. 

“Try to speak to him once. This world is strange. No one speaks to one another. They all set out to fight.” Steve observes, looking up at the sky.

“Sometimes fighting is easier than expressing love.” The man scoots closer.

“What kind of a husband wants to be with a woman who loves another man?” Steve argues.

“But there is one more aspect to this story” The man ponders.

“Great! I came for a story and you have set the stage!” Steve praises.

“The issue is that I’ve only told her half the truth.” The man continues.

“Then tell her the whole truth” Steve leans in.

“It’s not that easy” The man sighs, defeated.

“Often it is that easy” Steve puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Anyway, what’s your story?” The man asks, changing the subject. 

“I just want to collect the broken pieces of my fate and move on.” Steve starts. “but I don’t know where to begin.”

“Find the first piece that wounded you.” He suggests. “The rest will be easy to gather.”

Steve studies his face and wonders how he came to have so much wisdom.

“So how many women have you slept with?” the man asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“What kind of a ridiculous question is this?” Steve glared at the man.

“That means one.” He smirks.

Steve smiles and nods. “I was married at the age of 18. How many women have you slept with?”

“I can't count that high” The man retorts with a smirk.

Their attention gets diverted as they see and hear fireworks in the near distance, indicating midnight and officially the beginning of Christmas Day.

“Have you ever screamed in your life?” The man asks, getting up off the ground and walking towards the fireworks. “Come on. Let’s scream aloud today and let life know that we will not be defeated by its treachery.”

He screams loud into the sky, most of it being masked by the noise of the fireworks.

“Come on.” He looks back and gestures Steve to come forward. “I promise you’ll be liberated. Try it”

Steve is amused, so he gets up and screams as loud as he can, letting out all his sorrow and frustration. It makes him feels lighter, so he keeps going. The man returns his screams and they yell out into the night sky together. 

“Really? Just one woman your whole life? Come on, let me show you something.” The man then takes him to a brothel and they dance around all night with the women there. Steve has never felt so liberated.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the King walks into your bedroom. “Peggy took care of this household. I won’t let it be destroyed. You must fulfill your responsibilities.” He tells you sternly.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to take Peggy’s place.” You argue.

“Your husband has been coming home late for days now. Take care of it.” The King warns.

“Some relationships are like debts” You repeat Bucky’s words. “you have to repay them instead of redeeming them. Mine and Steve’s relationship is something like that.”

“We’re leaving London next week.” The King says and then turns around to leave, but your words stop him.

“I’ve fallen in love with this city.” You say, trying to plead with him. “I won’t be able to leave London.”

The King ignores your words and continues to walk out of the room. You sigh and gather your things to go pick up Steve. You walk into the brothel and are shocked to see Steve and Bucky singing and dancing hand in hand, wondering how they got acquainted with each other. When Bucky saw you walk in, he thought he was dreaming. Steve smiles when he sees you and walks towards you. 

“Thanks for coming to get me,” Steve said, grateful. “Meet my wife, Y/N.” He informs Bucky.

You extend your hand and Bucky shakes it, both your faces emotionless.

“Nice to meet you,” He says. 

“Shall we?” says Steve and gestures to the exit.

You walk to the door with him right behind you. You turn to give Bucky a look and then walk out the door to the cart waiting for you both.

“I know this past year has been very difficult for you,” Steve says on the ride home. “If you have felt upset due to my behavior, I sincerely apologize. You can annul the marriage or give this marriage another chance. I will accept whatever decision you make.” 

You look up at him, moonlight illuminating his chiseled features.


	10. Confrontation

The King walks into Madam Natasha’s brothel with purpose.

“Why are the doors to your brothel always open?” He observes.

“I have nothing to hide,” Natasha replies surprised at the unexpected guest.

“We are leaving this city.” The King walks up to her.

“You bid me farewell ages ago.” Natasha uttered, “Do tell, what pain have you come to inflict today?”

“Times changed but you haven’t changed at all, Natasha.” The King says sternly. “Now you’re using your son to ruin my home. Put some sense into him. Y/N is my daughter-in-law.” He had pried the information from your handmaiden.

“God’s wit is unmatchable!” Natasha says walking towards the King. “The man who has made a spectacle of so many lives is here today to plea for his dignity. Time hasn’t changed you either, Your Majesty.”

“I’ve clearly told you that our relationship was wrong.” The King lifts his chin. “But you couldn’t bear the truth and you have spent your whole life making a spectacle of your betrayal.”

“Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?” She asks, annoyed. “If the relationship was so wrong then why did you come back to me again and again? You were in love too, but you feared society, so you kicked me to the curb. Your selfishness disgusts me. Do me a favor and get out.”

They’re both taken out of their conversation by the footsteps approaching them. 

“Wow!” Bucky exclaimed as he walked through the door, “What a blessing God has bestowed upon me today. I came to visit mother after years and found father here too. On one side, Natasha Romanoff, who literally threw me out of her life, and on the other side, Bruce Banner, who was denying my existence until yesterday, and today he’s here to beg from me.”

“What do you want?” the King pushed “For me to beg for the pride of my family? Leave them alone.”

“But that’s your job.” Bucky retorted. “To leave your loved ones. What do you know about family? And who knows how many brothers and sisters I might have roaming around here.”

“I only have one family, which I need to save from you two.” The King replies sternly.

“Then tell your daughter-in-law to stop loving me” Bucky spat back.

That was the last straw for the King and struck a blow to Bucky’s face. 

“I told you to abort him.” The King turned to Natasha. “His birth murdered our relationship. He is not my offspring. He’s the result of my one mistake, which I won’t be able to escape for the rest of life.”

That struck a nerve with Bucky, and he launched himself at the King’s throat. Natasha ran towards them and put her hand on Bucky’s arm. 

“Bucky! Let him go!” she exclaimed. “Bucky!”

Bucky lets go of his father but continues to stare him with a rage-filled glare.

“Do whatever you want with me” said the King, rubbing his neck. “But please don’t punish my son for my sins. He hasn’t done anything to you.”

“I met him today. He has everything, except for happiness.” Bucky replied. “In your haste to protect him from the world, you forgot to love him. My life only had one purpose: to see you in this condition, but Y/N is right: When someone else’s failure feels like a victory to us, then we are the greatest failures in the world. I know you will never accept me, but you can’t deny that I am a part of you. Just give me Y/N from your son’s share. I’m in love with her. I won’t ask for anything else.”

“Stay away from Y/N and Steve” the King warned. “Or else the consequence will be dire!”

“Y/N’s love is my right, which you don’t own, and I will get it no matter what.” Bucky retorts and then walks out of the brothel.

“I know you don’t agree with anything I say, but this time you know that I am right.” The King turns to Madam Natasha and then walks out behind his son. 

Bucky walked home from the brothel filled with rage and newly ignited purpose, so he completely didn’t see the shadowy figure come up behind him and put him in a headlock. Bucky kicked the figure in the balls and slipped out of his grip. He wasted no time and attacked him with a blow to his masked face. 

“Who sent you?” he yelled. Bucky then grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall, hopefully rendering him unconscious. He felt a piercing pain on his shoulder and realized that the guy had knicked him earlier.

Bucky stumbled home and began nursing his wound. Clint walked in and saw the blood. 

“What happened?” He asked worriedly and went closer to Bucky to inspect the wound. “This is all because of that woman. I can’t believe that the King can stoop so low to hurt you.”

“Y/N had no hand in this,” he replied, defensively.

“Blinded love shuts the doors of the mind,” Clint advises. “You can’t see the games the King is playing with you, but I’m not blind. You can forgive her if you want, but I’ll take your revenge from that woman.”

Clint begins to walk out in a fit of rage when Bucky grabs his shoulder and stops him in his tracks. “If you touch her, then I’ll chop your head off along with our relationship.”

Bucky realized it was time to come clean to his best friend about everything, so he sat Clint down and explained his whole story.

\-----

You sat reading quietly in your bedroom when Wanda came in.

“Someone from the lower town has come to meet you” she informed. “They’re outside.”

You get excited and think Bucky has made up his mind! It’s risky for him to be here but you don’t care anymore, you’ve been waiting too long. Your smile disappears when you see Madam Natasha standing on the porch. You see her cart parked outside with one of her girls sitting in it. You walk out towards her, curious as to why she came all this way.

“Love often makes you commit mistakes. I’d warned you.” She says, looking out into the rain.

“You’re getting me wrong.” You come up beside her.

“I had sworn that I would never step foot here again.” She explained. “But today because of you, I had to break my vow.”

“You have no idea what I’m going through,” You tell say, bitterly.

“Pity. It’s only going to get worse.” She finally turns to look at you. “Bucky is mine and the King’s son. He used you to destroy this house.”

“He loves me. I’ve seen it in his eyes.” Your face fell, but you refused to believe it. 

“He has lied to you from the beginning.” Madam Natasha tried to make you see the truth.

“He must have made some mistakes in his life, but our love is true.” You don’t remember when you started crying, but your cheeks were wet.

“You are educated and sensible. He is a boy from the lower town. In his life, no woman holds any value outside his bed, and he didn’t even want that from you.” Madam Natasha said bitterly. “All he wants is to publicly humiliate the King and his family, and your blind love has given him that opportunity. That is the truth. Accept it! Even if you had left your husband and gone to him, he wouldn’t accept you. You should love someone who respects you and can love you more than you can.”

Each of her words cut through you like a knife and your vision blurred with how many tears you were shedding.

“Y/N”, Natasha said stepping forward and taking your face in her hands. “You are his vengeance, not his love, and he only loves his vengeance.” With those final words, she left your hysterical state on the porch and went to her cart.

“It was necessary,” Madam Natasha told the girl in the cart once she was out of your earshot. “Bucky has always hated me. He’ll hate me a little more. But this way at least he’ll live.”

“What’s the use of his life, if you’ve snatched away his only purpose to live?” she replied, knowingly.

Natasha recognized her as one of Bucky’s regular girls. Maria, she thinks her name is.

“Illegitimate love always leads to destruction,” Natasha replied, her eyes tearing up.


	11. Misunderstandings

Bucky and Clint sat in silence after Bucky finished telling him everything.

“To win your family feud, you entangled me in a political turmoil for all these years.” Clint leaned in, looking up at who he thought was his best friend sitting across from him. 

“Everyone was right when they said low lives don’t have any integrity. Now I’ll use the same fire you ignited to burn this city down. Even you won’t be able to stop what you started.”

Clint stalked out of the house and Bucky sat in utter shock for while unable to comprehend what had just occurred. He couldn’t even muster up words to reply or stop him. He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. His own adopted brother saying such bitter words to him.

\-----

The palace was preparing to leave London, and the King was the first one to go set up shop in Liverpool, hoping to avoid the more aggressive riots. Before he left he told Steve that his stepbrother was none other than the man he met on Christmas Eve. Steve was pleased to hear it, they were already friends. Steve decided to honor his deceased wife and forgive his father once and for all. He told him that before he left, in case they don’t meet again.

He came back inside and went to his room, thinking about the recent rollercoaster that had been his life lately, but now he felt content. He sat on his bed lost in his thoughts and barely heard you come in. 

“I’ve made my decision” Your voice cracked like you had been recently crying. Steve looked up with a mix of worry and confusion. 

You walked up to Steve and kissed him, the taste of tears mingling with the taste of his mouth. He tasted like mint and cinnamon, and it was all you wanted. You had finally accepted the husband that life bound you to. Steve kissed you back, after the initial shock wore off, grabbing your waist and bringing your bodies close together, but he pulled away before it could go further. 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” Steve breathed out heavily and looked down at your frazzled state. “Are you okay? You’ve been crying.”

“It’s nothing, I just missed my parents.” You looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes in case he could read what’s in yours.

“Come, sit down.” He guided your body to the king size bed that he had shared with Peggy.

You turned towards him and gave him another kiss, gentler this time, and when you pulled away, Steve leaned towards your ear. “Are you sure about this?” His lips brushed your earlobe.

You locked eyes with him and nodded, not answering verbally because you were scared your mouth might betray you. Thankfully, that seemed to be all the confirmation he needed, because he pulled you into another kiss, this time, heated. You opened your mouth and let his tongue explore you, giving yourself to him completely and willfully. Your bodies reacted to each other in pure passion. They intertwined with one another and you both became one for the night. After you both collapsed on the bed, exhausted from your recent activity, Steve pulled you into his arms. Things were finally coming together for him, he thought, and for his family. All was well.

The next morning you and Steve have breakfast together for the first time. You both sit in comfortable silence until you’re finished eating. You are the first to speak.

“I had fallen in love with someone from the lower town.” 

Steve looks at you, surprise evident on his face. 

“You have always told me the truth.” You continue. “Now that we’re trying to commit to this marriage, I want to tell you my truth. This relationship will have respect but not love. I hope your heart is bigger than mine and in time you find it in you to forgive me.”

Steve is slightly amused at hearing the words he told you on his wedding night.

“You used to love someone?” He questions. “What changed?”

“I don’t respect him.”

“And the love just ended?”

You look down at your empty plate, tears threatening to fall.

“You said that you want to commit to this relationship. Why now?” Steve continues. “Just sleeping together is not enough. There are many other facets to maintain a marriage. I always told Peggy: the result of a forced relationship is never good. To make her happy, I sacrificed mine. And maybe it killed your happiness too, for which I am ashamed, but with time, that shame has slowly changed into affection.”

You meet his eyes, surprised at the confession.

“You have your whole life in front of you, Y/N.” Steve went on. “Decisions made in anger usually lead to mistakes. You can give me and our relationship that much respect. The relationship between a husband and wife should not be bound by tradition, but only with love.”

Steve gets up from the table and goes to get ready for work.


	12. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

You stayed in your bedroom the whole day contemplating how you were going to make your relationship work with Steve. Before you knew it, the day went by and it was already evening. You went out of your room searching for the palace cook to see if you could get something to eat, but he was nowhere to be found, neither was the rest of the help. You were about to step outside to see if any of the cart drivers where there when you heard shuffling behind you. You turn around and see Bucky’s sinful form staring back at you from a distance.

“Please forgive me.” He says, eyes filling with tears.

“That’s it?” You ponder. “That’s all you’ve come to say?”

“What difference does it make?” He steps towards you, knowing that Madam Natasha told you everything. Maria explained everything to him, and he came as fast as he could.

“Besides, you’ve already made up your mind... haven’t you?”

“I loved you with the passion of a thousand sons.” You confess. “In return, you couldn’t even be honest. Was it that hard to tell me the truth?”

“All my life, I had filled my heart with only one thing: hatred.” He explains, taking another step forward. “I betrayed everyone so that I could seek revenge from my father. You threw the hatred out of me and filled my heart with love. You were changing my heart. I got scared. I got scared of your love. You gave me everything that I wanted from this house. If I had told you the truth, I would have lost you.”

“Did you get me by lying?” You ask, stepping towards him.

“We’re not meant to be together, Y/N,” Bucky says, a deep sadness in his eyes.

“Didn’t you ever love me?” You ask, eyes watering.

“If I answer that, then questions will be raised about your love.” He answers.

“Why don’t you ever give a straight answer, Bucky?” You fall into his arms, rest your chin on his shoulder. He runs his hands up and down your back soothingly and you relish in his warmth.

“Just tell me once.” You bury your face in the crook of his neck “Just once… that you love me.”

You both stand there in silence, trying to make this moment last as long as you can.

“On my way here, I saw the protestors running towards the palace.” Bucky pulled away after a moment. “We need to get out of here.”

He took your hand and started running, pulling you along with him.

\-----

Steve began his last workday like any other. He was leaving Tony in charge of the Daily Times after he leaves the city, so he had some last-minute things to attend to. Towards the evening he heard shouting coming from the street.

“Viva la revolution!” “Down with the Prince!” “Power to the people!”

He heard glass shattering and saw a hole in the window, and rock on the ground in front of him.

“Your Highness, you need to leave now!” Tony exclaimed, and Steve nodded, heading towards the back exit. 

He said a silent prayer as he saw the empty street. There was a group of people on his left heading towards him, and he managed to fight them off. One of them escaped, however, and alerted the rest of the rioters. He sees the crowd in the distance carrying pitchforks and torches and running towards him. There was no way he was any match for them.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a cart pulls up in front of him.

“Steve, come on!” A voice calls out.

He sees you and Bucky sitting in the cart. Bucky leans out his arm for Steve to take, and he grabs on for dear life and gets pulled up on the cart. You pull him into a hug, thankful that he’s alive. You watch the protestors disappear in the distance as you ride towards an uncertain future.

When Bucky sees Madam Natasha’s brothel come into view, he tells the driver to stop there. Perhaps she could hide them here until this whole thing blows over. The three of them get off the cart and walk towards the brothel. You see the inside of it in chaos, flames licking the walls. Madam Natasha looks over the three of you, worry evident on her face. She walks towards Bucky and grabs his hands.

“I can’t shelter them here. They’re hunting for them in every household. They won’t be safe here. Take them to the train station.”

“Come with us,” Bucky says. She may have wreaked a lot of havoc, but she was still his mother.

“I can’t abandon my girls.” She replied.

“Please come with us, mother!” Bucky pleads, knowing what that meant for her.

“Maybe my death was meant to come for me where I was born.” She replies, tearing up. “Now go before they come here! Please!”

Bucky hugged his mother, saddened at how they were leaving each other.

“Bucky...” you say softly putting a hand on his shoulder. He pulls away from Natasha and turns towards you. The three of you head out of the brothel, leaving Natasha standing in the middle, the flames coming closer to her by the second.

The three of you run to the station like your lives depend on it because they did. You see a group of rioters following behind you. When you finally get to the platform, you see that it is crowded, probably from all the other people that also want to leave this doomed city. You hear a commotion behind you and see the protestors, carrying several weapons searching the crowd for their prince and princess. Steve takes your hand and guides you away from them. One of them gets close and is about to strike you down when hand locks around his neck pulling him down. You see Bucky landing punches and at the man and knocking him unconscious. Another one comes for Steve and he lets go of your hand to fend him off. You stand there, watching the two when you see a pitchfork on the ground beside an unconscious man. You pick it up and stab the man who was about to land a blow on Steve. He falls to the floor, pitchfork still in his body. You lean down and check on Steve. He gets off the ground and pats the dust off his clothes.

“Both of you get on the train.” Bucky comes up behind you. “I’ll stop them.”

“They’ll kill you” Steve warns.

“These are my people,” Bucky explains. “They won’t do anything to me.”

The three of you look at the crowd of protestors coming towards you and the feeling of dread increases. Bucky sees Clint in front of them, leading the mass. The horn of the train blows, indicating that it’s about to depart. Bucky leads you and Steve to a compartment, and the three of you run towards it. You and Steve climb in, but Bucky stops and turns around. A couple of steps in, you turn around and see that Bucky’s not following you. Before you could tell Steve, he is already out of sight, lost in the crowd inside the train. At least he’s safe. You turn around and walk back towards the train door that you came in from. You look out and see Bucky talking to Clint Barton. 

“Leave them, Clint!” Bucky begs Clint. “Let them go... for my sake.”

The response he gets is a punch to the face. When Bucky goes to retaliate, one of the rioters stop his hand and kicks him in the stomach. Bucky doubles over in pain, but quickly gets back up and continues fighting him off. The horn of the train sounds again, and the train starts moving.

“Bucky!” You shout, panicking that he might not make it. “Bucky come with us!” 

He hears your voice cut through the crowd, and the throws a man off him. He runs towards you with all the strength he has left. Meanwhile, Steve fends off some rioters that had snuck on to the train. After he’s done, he looks around for you, realizing that you weren’t behind him. He walks back through the crowd and sees you standing at the door they went in through. You’re leaning dangerously far out and yelling for Bucky. You lean forward a little more and slip. Steve grabs your hand before you fall out, and pulls you back in. You look at him gratefully but continue to focus on the more pressing issue of getting Bucky in the train. Bucky runs through the platform, and grabs your hand, but get knocked back by a weapon that hits his face.

“Bucky!” you cry out.

You want to run out to him, but Steve is grabbing your hand tightly.

“Bucky come on get up please!!” You beg him.

Steve stares at you, shouting for his half brother, and a realization dawns on him. He’s the man you love. It was evident from the desperation in your voice. You struggle against his grip and looks down on where your hands meet. You continue to scream and shout for Bucky. He lets go of your hand. You’re about to run out to him when you see Clint appear from behind Bucky.

“Bucky look out!” You shout in warning, but it’s too late.

Clint pierces his dagger through Bucky’s stomach. Before Bucky could react, he takes it out and stabs him again. Bucky stares at Clint as his soul leaves his body. 

You freeze in shock as you see Bucky’s lifeless body on the platform, staring at you. A sob rips through you as you look at what remained of the love of your life. You didn’t even get to say goodbye. You turn away from him, unable to look at him any longer and retreat inside the train.

When morning finally comes, you had arrived at Liverpool. You let Steve guide you because you’re still in shock at the events that transpired.


	13. Epilogue

It’s been a year since Bucky died. You and Steve are still married and now live in a new castle in Liverpool. Since then, Steve had been crowned the King of England which made you the Queen. He ruled the kingdom justly, a welcome change for the people. Creating borders does not make the world big or small. It only breaks thousands of lives apart. Often in those scattered lives, the pain of broken hearts unites two people. Both you and Steve suffered heavy losses, but it made you understand one another, and inevitably brought you closer together. 

Love and hate: both are red in color, but the difference between the two is that hatred destroys the world and in love, you have to destroy yourself. And yet, love gets tainted. Yours and Bucky’s tainted love will never perish. He died for the purpose he had been searching for his whole life: Love. That love will always remain alive within you, until your dying breath.


End file.
